At the End of the Day
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what went on with the other wizards during the Second Wizarding War? This is a one-shot using the song "At the End of the Day" from Les Miserables describing what might have gone on with everyone else. Please enjoy! R&R!


**I saw the movie Les Miserables in theatres in January and I loved it! Since I also love Harry Potter I wanted to try a one-shot using Harry Potter and a song from Les Miserables. All the lyrics are to the tune of the song "At the End of the Day." This takes place during the seventh book and the moment after Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringotts. I hope you guys enjoy the one-shot. I apologize if this isn't that good though.**

**Lyrics=bold; **_Spoken words=italics._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "At the End of the Day." All content belongs to J.K. Rowling and Victor Hugo!**

**In Diagon Alley**

**LOCAL WIZARDS: At the end of the day you're another day older!  
And that's all you can say in the life of this war!  
We are dying, we are poor!  
And there's nobody out there helping!  
One more day standing about!  
What is it for?  
One day less to be living!**

**At the end of the day they're another colder!  
Just one look in their eyes will give you the chills!  
The Death Eaters hurry past!  
They don't hear the innocent crying!  
And they're wands are in their ready to kill!**

**DEATH EATER: **_Avada Kedavra!_

**(Person dies)**

**LOCAL WIZARDS: One day nearer to dying!**

**At the end of the day there's another day dawning!  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise!  
Like the waves crash on the sand!  
Like a storm that'll break any second!  
There is evil in the land!  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned!  
And there's gonna be hell to pay!  
At the end of the day!  
**

**Order of the Phoenix Meeting**

**REMUS: At the end of the day we'll get nothing from nothing!  
Going into hiding won't stop him today!**

**MOLLY: But what else can we do!  
One move can get us killed in a second!**

**TONKS: And we're lucky unharmed and alive!  
And we're counting our blessing!**

**At Hogwarts**

**LAVENDER: Have seen how the Carrows are fuming today?  
With their terrible breath and their hands clenched so tight?**

**PARVATI: It's because little Neville won't them their way,  
Take a look at their faces it's not a good sight.**

**SEAMUS: The Headmaster doesn't know  
That the Carrows are always on heat.  
If Neville doesn't look out, watch as he goes!  
He'll be dead in a beat!**

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY MEETING**

**DA MEMBERS: At the end of the day it's another day over!  
And we're one day closer to ending this hell!  
Fight of Ministry!  
Fight the Carrows!  
Keep on fighting while we're alive!  
Keep on fighting 'til we drop!  
Or many others are going to die!  
We have to fight today!  
At the end of the day!**

**(Terry Boot comes running in with very important news) **

**CHO: And what do have here little innocent Terry?**

**(Terry is still panting) **

**NEVILLE: Come one Terry let's have all the news!**

**TERRY: Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringotts  
To find something that could stop You-Know-Who!**

**After Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringotts**

**HARRY: This is bad, very bad!  
He knows what we are doing!  
And yes Hermione I let him into my mind!  
He knows that we are hunting Horcuxes  
And he's angry he is more than unkind!**

**HERMIONE: **_Harry you can't keep letting him in!_

**HARRY: **_I can't always control it, Hermione!_

**(They begin to argue back and forth at one another) **

**RON: What is fighting all about?  
Why do you feel the need to shout?  
This is not the time for screaming.**

**(Harry and Hermione stop arguing and look at Ron) **

**Come on friends settle down.  
There is a Dark Lord loose in town.  
And he's in a fit.  
He is what we need to worry about.  
He has killed many friends  
And we must put it to an end.**

**HERMIONE: At the end of the day he's the one who began it!**

**(She points at Harry accusingly) **

**He keeps letting You-Know-Who into his mind!**

**(She rounds on Harry) **

**HERMIONE: You should've applied yourself with Snape!**

**HARRY: Oh Hermione, will you just drop it!**

**HERMIONE: I will not 'cuz it's your fault he saw your thoughts!  
And Dumbledore wouldn't like it.**

**Voldemort after he found out about the Horcrux hunt**

**VOLDEMORT: Yes it's true the boy is hunting Horcruxes.  
The book, the ring, and the locket have all been destroyed.  
If we don't stop him he kill the rest  
And his friends will be too overjoyed.**

**DEATH EATERS: At the end of the day he'll be nothing but trouble!  
And there's trouble for all when there's trouble for him!  
The book, the ring, and the locket are gone!  
And he'll look to destroy the rest!  
You must kill the boy today!  
Or your plan's gonna be a mess!  
And it's us who'll have to pay!  
At the end of the day!**

**VOLDEMORT: I might've known the boy could fight!  
I might have known that he had nerve!  
I might've guessed his little secret!**

**Ah yes the heroic Potter!  
Who always looks to save the day!  
He'd be the cause I have no doubt  
Of any Horcrux hunting hereabout!  
He may look innocent in the light!  
But he plays a fighter at night!**

**BELLATRIX: He's been laughing at you while he's killing your soul!**

**DEATH EATERS: He'll be nothing but trouble for us all!**

**LUCIUS: Kill him!**

**DEATH EATERS: Kill the boy today! **

**VOLDEMORT: **_Alright men, ON OUR WAY!_

**(They march to Hogwarts ready for battle) **


End file.
